1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic transmission of media and, more particularly, to electronic submission of media for purposes of media purchase and distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, music has been purchased at music stores or music departments of larger stores. A consumer will visit the music store or department and manually browse for albums or compact discs (CDs) of interest. Often, the music in the music store or department is categorized by genre, and then indexed by artist. For example, genre can include rock, country, pop, soul, jazz, etc. After the consumer selects an album or CD of interest, the consumer proceeds to a check-out register to pay for the album or CD being purchased.
In recent years, music delivery or distribution over the Internet has become popular. Due to the advances in efficient file formats, such as MP3 and MPEG4, the size of media files have become small enough to make their download via the Internet practical. Also, technological advances have led to higher-speed Internet connections and lower cost of memory. The combination of these advances make downloading media files, such as for music and videos, manageable and not too time consuming.
Today, various online media hosting sites permit virtual visitors to purchase and download albums or songs via the Internet (e.g., World Wide Web). However, in order for the albums or songs to be offered for purchase and download, the electronic content for the albums or songs must first be provided to the media hosting sites. Conventionally, a music label desirous of selling audio productions of their songs online produce a tape or CD and then physically mail the tape or CD to a representative for the media hosting site. Typically, a submission would include not only the audio productions of songs but also text and images associated with the songs. The text provides descriptive information (e.g., metadata) for the songs and the images pertain to associated artwork (e.g., cover art). More recently, music labels have electronically transmitted the audio production of their songs to a representative of the media hosting site. Unfortunately, there are various different means and formats by which various music labels submit their audio productions of songs and associated data. This problem is exacerbated by the large number of small music labels that make submissions. As a result, representatives of the media hosting site that receive the submissions face substantial burdens and difficulties due to the wide range of variation with respect to the submissions. Also, even when a submission has been achieved, there are difficulties when music labels subsequently need to change or alter the prior submission.
Thus, there is a need for improved approaches to submit media to an online media hosting site.